


Perfect

by Animekath



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Creampie, Eating out, F/M, Fingering, Fluff and Smut, Jealousy, Oral Sex, Pining, Some feels, Strong Language, bill is a big confused bear!, forced grinding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 11:08:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18636916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animekath/pseuds/Animekath
Summary: “What did you do!?” Javier snapped back, not afraid of the larger man. “You fucking scared her, didn’t you? When I asked her what was wrong, she barely said anything!” He growled, pushing him away. “I swear if you did hurt her, I'd cut your fucking balls off!” He said, taking out his knife to warn Bill.“I-!” Bill stopped, his voice betraying him. He didn’t know what to say. Should Bill lie? Should he tell the truth? “I...I didn’t hurt her...I never would, and you fuckin' know that..!” He snapped, staring at him. “It’s...Complicated, Javier...”He huffed, slicking his hair back before putting away his knife. “That is all I wanted to know, but you better fix it. _____ hasn’t talked much since she came back...” He got closer, having a cold look on his face. “I don’t know why she likes you, but since she does, I’ll back off...For now. Do something or I will...” He said in a stern tone and walked off, going back to his tent.





	Perfect

You were too perfect for him...

That is what he thought every day when he woke up, seeing your sleeping form beside him. He didn’t know why you were with this hot-headed drunk man. He was not a good man, and you were the sweetest woman ever which made him want to become a better man, no matter how hard it was.

He did not want to become like his father; who was an abusive drunk who hurt him when he was younger. After the War, he wanted a family, but he broke down and drank himself away, but Dutch gave him a home, a...Family.

You later joined the group, and Bill felt his heart beating him, having someone to love and protect. Having a god damn purpose in this world beside crime. Of course, he did not do well at first, having no idea how to deal with his feelings and usually gave you the cold shoulder. But when he got hurt or injured, you were there to help him...Why were kind, even when he has done nothing but treated you like nothing? He was confused and angry but felt his heart swell. Your gentle touches made him want to take you then and there but held himself back because he didn’t want to scare you off like he did with other women in the past.

You meant something...

You always asked if he was okay, you ask about his horse and ask him about his war days. You seem to want to know more about him which he had no idea if you were going to betray him with this information or you actually wanted to know HIM. Him out of everyone in camp! He had no clue why you stayed close to him, but he loved it, even though he didn’t say anything about his feelings.

But what broke him is when Javier joined the group.

He would watch you help the lost boy and giggled when he picked something up and say the wrong word for it but then taught him the right one. He also saw you come back later in camp one day and was excited to show Bill the fish you caught with Javier.

It broke him...

Why did you spend time with him? Why did you like being around him? Why did you laugh and touch his arm? Why, why WHY!?

But he kept telling himself; ‘Javier is better,’ ‘Javier is kinder then I am’ and ‘He’ll treat her better.’ But that didn’t mean it still hurt, going back into his drinking abyss. He also snapped more at Javier then anyone else and it seemed Javier knew why but never said anything about it.

After what happened in Blackwater, he was happy to see you were still in the group and still alive. But of course, he would stare when Javier was close to you, love it when he played his guitar and laughing at his jokes.

Oh, he loved that laugh so much.

He wanted to rid you from his memory, so he drank in Valentine with Uncle, Lenny, and Arthur; the guys telling him to ease on the drinks but Bill snapped at them, saying he can drink as much as he damn wants.

His mind fogged and his voice slurred when he had his last drink. He thought he was dreaming when he saw you walk in and said you were worried about him, making the swelling in his chest appear again. You dragged him out of the bar to take him home, but he grabbed you and took you to the side of the building, pinning your body against the wooden wall. He saw the surprised look on your face when he did this, asking what was wrong.

"Even now, ya are still so kind..."

He didn’t realise he said that out loud in a slurred tone. He lifted your dress and grinds up against you, a gasp leaving your lips but you covered your mouth with your hand. “B-Bill?” You muffled.

“Repeat my name...Please...Moan for me...” He grunted, his hard tented pants grinding up against your pussy which was covered by your bloomers. He loved the sweet whimpers leaving your lips and felt your hand grip his arm which was the one pining your hips against the wall. Bill leaned forward and groaned, resting his forehead against your shoulder. “My girl...Hah...Yer, my girl...Not Javier’s or any other guys...Just. Mine..!” He groaned, feeling close to his climax as he continued to grind up against you. When he finally came in his pants, he pulled away to see your reaction; Panting softly, your body shaking and your skin heated up against his touch.

The next morning he woke up and he was in the motel across the road from the bar, trying to remember what happened. He was happy he dreamt of you, but when Bill saw the stained pants, he felt his blood drain and his face pale, realising it wasn’t a dream.

“FUCK!”

He punched the walls and smashed his fist into the mirror, his knuckles bleeding as he stared at the destruction he created in the room.

He fucked up...He fucked up and ruined it between you two! He felt ashamed and angry...What will he do?

The first thing he did was not come back to camp for days, mainly roaming around on his horse and drinking at bars alone. When he got enough courage to go back, he rode with his horse and felt his heart heavy at the sight. He grunted a small hello to people, Dutch asking him where he went. He didn’t know what to say, so he lied, saying he was finding any information for places to rob.

When he saw you, his heart stopped; your eyes meeting and he saw the nervous look you gave him. Neither of you said anything as you quickly walked off to the girls, his heart heaving when you left. What took him by surprised was Javier later walking over and punching him in the face. He was not in the mood for it, so he grabbed the smaller man and pinned him against the tree, his dark eyes staring down at him. “What the fuck, Greaser!?”

“What did you do!?” Javier snapped back, not afraid of the larger man. “You fucking scared her, didn’t you? When I asked her what was wrong, she barely said anything!” He growled, pushing him away. “I swear if you did hurt her, I'd cut your fucking balls off!” He said, taking out his knife to warn Bill.

“I-!” Bill stopped, his voice betraying him. He didn’t know what to say. Should Bill lie? Should he tell the truth? “I...I didn’t hurt her...I never would, and you fuckin' know that..!” He snapped, staring at him. “It’s...Complicated, Javier...”

He huffed, slicking his hair back before putting away his knife. “That is all I wanted to know, but you better fix it. _____ hasn’t talked much since she came back...” He got closer, having a cold look on his face. “I don’t know why she likes you, but since she does, I’ll back off...For now. Do something or I will...” He said in a stern tone and walked off, going back to his tent.

Bill took in a deep breath, not realising he was holding his breathing until now. You like him? Really? The small heart inside him was jumping for joy at the new information, but he has to do something now, or Javier will take her. He was surprised he hasn’t done anything with her but...Maybe this was his chance.

Oh shit...

The next day, he woke up early and drank his third cup of coffee, his eyes glancing at your tent once and twice. He wanted to drink alcohol but didn’t want to talk to you while he was drunk, not after last time. But now he was anxious as fuck and wanted to back down, so he didn’t have to deal with this. But as soon as he saw you leave your tent, his body got up on its own and walked towards you, but he moved hesitantly, thinking this was a bad idea.

“Mornin', _____...” He said, not sounding normal at all. He sounded a bit angry but mainly to himself.

“M...Morning, Bill...” You said, your eyes glancing over his face before looking back down again, rubbing your own arm to relax. He could tell you were uncomfortable which made the larger man sent to a guilt trip.

His body was heating up and felt uncomfortable as well, rubbing the back of his neck. “Can...Can we go to Valentine together? Just to spend time with each other, Nothin' weird or anythin'...” He grumbled, mentally kicking himself at how weird he was with you. Alcohol made him relax and get rid of his anxiety, feeling like he can take on the world and right now, with no alcohol in his system made him feel like he might have a heart attack right now.

“Urm...Okay.” You nod, looking up at him and gave him a small smile.

Oh, you were too good for this world!

He took you on his horse and started to ride, loved it when your hands gently rested on his ample waist. He just wanted to hold your hand, his heart skipping a beat at the smallest stuff with you. Oh, he was a hopeless romantic with you.

You both dropped off, and Bill walked beside you, walking down the muddy pathway to...Well, he didn’t know. He just wanted to get away from the camp and go somewhere where you two can talk. “-!!!” His eyes widen and quickly glanced down at you when you hugged his large arm, your eyes glancing at the men staring at you. This made him stare back at the creepy looks, making the men quickly looking away from you. If they did anything to you, he'd shoot them where they stand. He was surprised you felt comfortable to hold him. That or you didn’t want the guys to get close to you. Either way, he was happy.

“You okay?”

“Urm, yeah...Sorry...” You pulled away from his arm which made his heart panic and quickly took your hand into his again.

“Ya don’t have to pull away...” He said, looking down at you, his heart pounding more when you finally look into his eyes. “...” He swallowed the dry patch in his throat and looked forward, his hand softly gripping yours which seem to have eased you both.

He leads you to where the horses, glancing at them trotting around and puffing air from their noses. The only thing he could really talk about was horses, especially Brown Jack. If you were a horse, he would talk to you properly...Wait that is weird to think. He rubbed the back of his neck and looked to the side at you, seeing you smiling at the horses. “_____...I ur...I want to apologise...” He said, now looking forward as he leaned his body against the fence. “For...Everythin'...I am the biggest idiot right now, and I feel awful...I...I didn’t mean to make ya uncomfortable or to hurt ya...I just...Fuck, I’m not good at this...” He growled, feeling his anger seeping through.

“Bill...” You gently took his hand which made him look at you. “It’s fine...Continue...”

“_____...” He stopped himself from leaning close to you, pulling away and turned from you. “Why...When I’m a god damn bastard, yer still nice to me? I am not good for ya...I am a piece of shit!” He growled, gripping the back of his head to feel a bit of pain to realise this is reality. “Ya are perfect..! So fuckin' perfect that any man will be better than me for ya..! But I can’t...I can’t stop myself from...I don’t know...”

While he rambled on, he didn’t realise you were getting closer and placed a hand on his shoulder. “Bill, stop...” He snapped out of his own rant and turned to you, your hand going to his cheek, looking over at his worried expression. “Bill...You...You’re...” You bit your lip, looking unsure at your words as well. So your next move took him by surprise...

You kissed him...

It was only a peck, but it made the man speechless. “...” A burst of emotion ran through him. He pulled your body close and kissed you, closing his eyes as he embraced you against his more extensive form. You wrapped your arms around his neck and went on your tippy toes. He was hungry for your touch and kisses, his hand going through your hair, neck, back, and arms; wanting to touch every part of you but held himself for moving anything below your waist, not wanting to make you uncomfortable.

After the passionate kissing, you pulled away, but Bill didn’t want to stop. “Don’t, please...I...I need ya...” He whispered against your lips, feeling like a hopeless man without you.

You smiled, playing with the tips of his hair. “I don’t want to stop either but...Maybe somewhere private..?” Your eyes glance to the side, Bill noticing the horses staring at the two of you, making you chuckle as your foreheads rested against each other.

“Sure...”

After that, Bill felt like a changed man.

Yes, Bill was still hot-headed and angry but he was always kind-hearted to you. He tried to drink less when you were around, but it was hard since he was not the best when he was sober, but you didn’t seem to mind him drinking. He still watched when you were around Javier, but he seemed a lot more relaxed since Javier seemed respected to your decisions, but once Bill did hear him say ‘I will cut his balls if he hurts you’ once, which just made you laugh.

And here he is now, watching over your sleeping form with a small smile on his face, his large hand stroking your head which made a hum escape your lips. He was still not the best with words but showed his love through action; like holding your hand, kissing your forehead and even gave you flowers. It made you giggle since you saw the dirt on his fingers.

He didn't show much affection in front of others since he didn't want them teasing; He already over herd Mary-Beth talking to you about how romantic it is but you just said it was something that just happened. He was trying so hard to be a better man, but his dad has always haunted him in the back of his mind. He would forget what he was going to say and would get mad at himself, knowing his dad was the same. He would relax when you take his hand, giving him a gentle smile to know it was alright, Bill calming but still was a bit frustrated.

"Mmm...Bill?" You opened your eyes and looked up at him, your eyes still looking foggy from sleeping. "Morning..."

"Mornin' to ya..." He smiled, bringing your body close and kissed your forehead, his arms wrapped around you. It was still too early so no one would see. "Hmm...Beautiful."

"Don't say silly things, you'll get my face on fire..." You chuckled. He grinned, pulling you in for a kiss, softly placing your hands on his chest. "Mmmn..." The kiss turned sweet to passionate, making you moan in your mouth. The noise made excitement run through Bill, his body towering over yours and his hand ran up your leg, softly gripping your thigh. When he pulled away to kiss your neck, you gasped, gripping his shoulders to push him away. "B-Bill...Not here." You whispered, looking up at him.

He felt a bit foolish and frustrated at himself as he pulled away from you, rubbing the back of his neck. "Sorry..." But fuck, it was the first time touching your legs, and it made him hard at how warm and smooth your legs were.

You moved your body up with him, placing a hand on his chest again. "Why don't we bathe ourselves tonight at the lake...Just the two of us?"

He had to admit to himself that he does smell but got the hint by your tone of voice. "Sure...Just the two of us..." He grinned before pecking your lips. " I'm goin' to get some coffee. I'll be back." He lied.

He had to get rid of his problem.

Today felt too slow for Bill, just wanting the sun to sleep so he could sneak off with you. He would sometimes sit there and watch you, loving how hard you worked and mentally groan as you wipe the sweat off your forehead.

He grunted when he felt a kick in his side, seeing Hosea with a sour look. "If you have time to oggle then you have time to help, you lazy sake..!" He said, making Bill get up in a huff. "Go feed the horses or something, do something useful for once..!" He said before walking off.

"Old bastard..." Bill grumbled, knowing to keep quiet. Hosea was old but would shoot him dead in seconds.

The sun was getting lower and lower which meant singing and drinking for some camp members, Bill had a few drinks as well, deserving after his 'hard' work. When it got dark, and the moon was out, Bill watched you leaving camp and giving him a small glance, knowing that wad his cue. After a few minutes he sneaked off after you, his group too busy with each other to notice him.

"You came..!" You smiled up at him as you rested against the large tree.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." He grinned as he walked over, rubbing your head which made you chuckle before leading him off.

"It seems like a nice night for a quick dip in the lake, but we need it. I smell awful..." You groaned. "Miss Grimshaw was working me to the bone today..."

"Ya work harder then anyone in camp, she needs to take it easy on ya..." He said. He sneaked up behind up and licked the back of your neck, a squeak leaving your lips. "Mmn...Ya taste good to me, _____."

"Oh Bill, You're awful..!" You playfully hit him in the chest, making him laugh at your reaction. "You're lucky I'm letting you join me..!"

"Hmm...True. That or I would watch..."

"You haven't done that, right..?"

"Course not..!" He lied, looking off to the side which made you give him a questioning look.

When you stopped by an area where the lake was covered in mostly trees and rocks, You put the blankets down before you started to unbutton your dress, Bill watching you shed the second skin.

"You going to join or watch?" You asked, looking over your shoulder. He noticed you looking nervous since it was the first time seeing each other naked.

"I like the view..." He said, turning away but when he looked over at you again, he seemed in a trance by your body. "Fuck..." You were practically shining against the moonlight as you walked towards the water, Bill thinking you were teasing when you covered yourself before getting in.

“That feels so good...Come and join me, Silly..!” You grinned, splashing the water around.

Bill grunted, looking to the side as he started to strip, taking his shirt off and then his pants. He felt insecure that you were seeing his naked body for the first time and was getting frustrated that you were watching him. “...What?” He snapped quietly, looking down at you.

He could have sworn your cheeks heated up as you looked off to the side, rubbing your shoulder nervously. “Sorry...You look...Handsome.” Bill was taken back but scoffed, the sound making you pout at him. “Don’t make that sound at me, you are! You are so handsome and ur...” You said, biting your lip. “Big...” The word made Bill’s face red with embarrassment. “I like that you can crush me...S-Sorry that was weird..!”

“...” Now he was blushing for a different reason, the heat rising between his legs but walked to the water to cover his excitement from you. “Hah...No, it’s not weird...” He said as he got closer to you, placing his large hands on your upper arms, making you look up at him. “I...Like when ya compliment me. Makes me feel less of a piece of shit.” He smiled, cupping the water to wet your shoulders, the coolness making you hum with delight.

“You’re not...You can get mad, but you’re kind-hearted.” You said, bringing the water up to his chest to clean him, Bill already putties under your touch. “You always protected me, even when I was new to the group. You mean...A lot to me, Bill...” You reached up and pecked his lips, his beard tickling your upper lip.

“I love ya.” You both went silent at his words, startled by his confession. “...Shit. I-Never mind...” He pulled away, panic in his eyes. “Forget what I said, I-” You pulled him into a kiss, wrapping your arms around his neck. He placed his large hand on your waist and pulled you closer as you kissed, yearning your touch. “Mmm...I don’t deserve ya. Yer too perfect for me...” He breathed out, resting his forehead against yours.

“Bill, You are too perfect for me as well. You’re strong, funny, courageous and sweet when you’re with me...” You smiled, rubbing his chest. “I love you too, Bill. Oh, fuck, I...I need you, please.” You muttered. You felt his cock pressed against your hip as you embraced each other, your stomach burning for wanting the man in front of you. No one ever begged him to take them, making his heart swelling in his ribcage at the love you were giving me.

“Perfect...” Bill muttered before pulling you into another kiss, this time much deeper and full of passion, your tongues brushing against each other a few times. “Mmm...” His hands ran through your body, his hand finally going down to squeeze your ass. You gasped when he picked you up, hugging your waist while the other cupped your ass, so you were on the same level but your feet were off the sandy water.

“Mmm...” You ran your fingers through his hair, your wet body against his as you continued to kiss. Bill soon pulled away and kissed your neck, making you hum at the loving touch he was giving you. He let out a deep groan when your thighs rubbed up against his cock, twitching at the teasing. “Bill, fu...Oh, please.” You begged, gripping on to his shoulders. He carried you to the side, placing your back on the sandy lake. He looked down at you, taking his breath away at the beautiful sight of you. “Bill...” You reached out and cupped his cheek, smiling softly. “Please...”

Bill let out a soft groan before kissing your palm, loving the affection you were giving him. “_____...I will be a better man for ya, I swear. Let me please ya...” He pecked your lips before going down to your neck, gently nibbling the skin to leave light marks. “Mmm...” His hand parted your legs so he can snuggle between them, now going to your pussy to feel the soaked walls. “Fuck...” He groaned against your chest before kissing your breasts, his tongue going over your nipples.

“N-Nnnh...” You whimpered, biting your lip as he touched the sensitive areas of your body, your stomach burning for wanting. Wanting Bill, wanting kisses and wanting touches by the man who was on top of you. His hands practically consumed you, feeling small but safe under his touch. “Mmm...B-Bill...” You gasped when he sucked your nipple while his finger slipped inside you, getting a good feeling of your throbbing pussy. “Ah...Oh, goodness.” You muttered, placing a hand on his upper back, feeling the muscles of his shoulder blades moving against your touch while he switches to your other breast. “Nnh...” You bit your lip as you watched him sucking your nipple which was turning darker by his lips.

“Ya taste so god damn sweet, ______...” He muttered against your hot skin, lowering his head which went past your stomach, now between your legs. Bill thought it was cute when you yipped when his tongue ran along your clit, now pumping two fingers inside you. “Fuck...Such a pretty thing.”

“H-Hush...” You shuttered as you gripped his head, whimpering when his fingers curled inside your pussy. “Bill...Please. I-I love this, but I want Y-Your...” You swallowed, taking in a breath. “Your T-Thick cock...” You muttered, moaning when his sucked on your pearl. “Oh!” Bill loved that you wanted him, wanting him to fully take you.

“I can’t help myself when ya taste so good.” He groaned, pulling his head away to look up at you while his fingers continued to pleasure you. “I’m just a man that is hungry.” He grinned. But he soon pulled them out, hearing you whine since you felt empty. His went between your legs, your thighs resting on his while his cock on your lower stomach. “Ready?”

“I have been for a long time...” You giggled as you held onto him, taking deep breaths as he rubbed up against you, his tip brushing your slit before feeling it inside you. “Mmm...” You rest your head back as you closed your eyes, moaning softly when he pushed all the way in, feeling each pulse and vein which brushed your sensitive wall. “B-Bill...” He leaned down to kiss you, resting his forehead against yours, groaning when he moved all the way in. “Feels amazing...”

“Yeah...Really fuckin’ does.” He grunted, biting his bottom lip as he held your hips. “I’m goin’ to feel ya so much, _____. Show how much I love ya...” He moved his body up to get a better look at you, now moving his hips, so his cock slipped in and out of you. “Fuck...I didn’t know ya were goin’ to be this tight...”

“Hah...I...I-I have not done it in a long time...” You moaned out, bucking up into him to get him deeper. “Oh god, Bill...I-I want all of you...”

Bill let out a breathed chuckle, looking down at you. “Heh...Ah, what do ya mean by that?” He asked, hearing you moan when he did one hard thrust inside you.

“Nnh! A-Anything...I don’t know...Touch me, hurt me-Oh! Kiss me, anything, Just-” You gasped when he thrust up hard again, making your toes curl. “Ah-Bill..!”

“Jesus, fuck...” Bill growled and moved down to kiss you, tangling his fingers with yours and pinned them on the sand beside your head. “Mm...” His cock increased moving inside you, making your walls turn sensitive and throb at his pounding. His large hand ran down your body, squeezing the soft parts which made you stir underneath him. You were perfect in every way and wanted nothing but to make your head spin until it blew up from coming. “Mmm...Fuck, _____. I can’t get enough of ya.” He muttered against your lips, letting out small pants. “No one but me can make ya feel this good...Make ya cum and yer pretty walls painted with my cum.” He grunted, his hand running up to softly squeeze your pretty neck, moaning escaping your lips.

“Bi-Bill...Oooh fuck, yes..!” Your legs hugged his thick waist, bringing his body closer to yours, so you felt every part of his body. “Mm! I love it...I love you.” You moaned, a small smile on your face as you looked up at him, his eyes brightened at your reaction. Oh god, what did you do to him..?

“_____...” Bill growled as he fucked your pussy, feeling you puls and milking him in so he couldn’t have much strenth to pull away. “Ah, fuck...Ya want to come?” He asked, his hand running down between your legs to rub your clit which made you softly cry out. “Jesus..!”

“Mmm! Y-Yes! My mind is fogged up...I-I can’t think straight...” You moaned out, bucking up with each thrust he pounded your way so you could feel him hitting your end that it made you softly cry out. “Bill, Biiill! I’m coming! Ah, ahh!” You bucked and cried out, your body shaking as you came, Bill groaning at the sight.

“I’m close...Fuck. Can I come inside you? Please?” He whined as he thrusts his cock inside you. When you nod, that is when he lost it, coming inside your needy pussy. “Ngh-!” He growled, his cock pulsing as his cum filled your womb. “Oh fuck, _____...” He groaned, panting deeply as he moved his hips a few times, making you whimper as his cum leaked out of you and down your ass. “Beautiful...”

You pulled him a sweet kiss, your heads against each other as both of you calmed down from the bliss. “Mmm...I love you, Bill...”

“I love you too...”

When Bill woke up the next morning, he thought yesterday was a dream, but when he looked over you, it made reality hit him. “...” He turned to his side to run his fingers through your hair, a small smile on your lips which made the man feel happiness fill his chest. “Perfect...” He muttered, pecking your lips in your sleep.

He was going to try...He was going to be the perfect man for you...

THE END!

**Author's Note:**

> please leave a comment and some love! :3


End file.
